kawaiikupkakes
by kankrilicious
Summary: Tabby has always led a semi-normal life. Normalish town, normalish house, normalish everything. aside from the whole...weeaboo thing, so far everything has been perfectly normalish! until one night she submits a fanfic to , and a few trolls have some nasty words for her. she and her friends find themselves in very strange situations. rated t for language and fake yaoi stories.
1. Chapter 1

"K.K didnt know if he could last much longer. The way Biskit was touching him, licking down his fur, moaning his name and breathing heavily against his chest..it drove him crazy. He arched his back, moaning the other boy's name.

'Ohh..Ohh, Biskit…! H-harder!'

Biskit smirked and thrust in further, speeding his pace significantly.

'Ugh…K.K, oooohhhhhhhh…'

The guitarist moaned deeply, rolling his hips to Biskit's movements.

Soon they both reached their orgasms, and collapsed on the bed together, holding each other tight.

And they had kawaii yaoiz forever after.

THE END."

Oh.

Oh yes.

Yes, this is perfect.

You can't wait to submit this to .

Bluebear's going to fucking LOVE this.

Tabby leaned her head against the soft surface of her computer chair, sighing with relief as she took a swig of the peach flavored soda sitting on a coaster to her left. She brought up a paw to her forehead, wiping a layer of sweat off her brow and taking a moment to close her eyes and relax. She'd been working all night on this yaoi fanfiction, and had finally, at precisely 4:13:01, finished typing up the final chapter.

You know.

The sexy chapter.

Sitting back upright in her chair, Tabby saved the story to her desktop and re-opened the Internet tab, praying the wifi would work at this hour. Her hometown was definitely not known for its good Internet wasnt complaining,though. In a backwater town like this, she was lucky to get any signal at all!

Yes! Looks like it's working. Tabby typed in the URL for and clicked the blue link at the top of the page.

"Author: KawaiiKupKakesKitten

Title: Puppy Love

Chapters: 4

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary: World famous singer KK slider finds himself falling in love with a commoner, and sexiness ensues. Rated M for sexy chapters later on! ;3 BisK.K. AU boy x boy yaoi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! K thx bai! X3"

Click.

Click.

Click.

Submit.

Yesssss.

Perfect.

….Damn, when did it get so late? Or…uh…early?

Tabby rubbed her eyes and stretched, letting out a sleepy half meow,

half yawn. She sluggishly stood up and pushed her chair in, then trudged over to her

Sailor Moon themed bed, which could hardly be seen under the giant hoard of 'Kawaii KupKakes'

brand plushies that had started to pile up gradually over time. The kitten plopped down

on top of the bed, knocking over a few of the plush dolls.

She slowly dragged the covers over her body and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmh...ZzZ...

Zzrk-N-no... you can't eat my ketchup...

Blueb...ear I... lo...nyeh...

...keep yer gritty mitts off my wife, ya punkass...

"HOLY SQUIDDICKS!"

...Oh, damn. It happened again.

Tabby's eyes shot open and she let out a frustrated groan. She had managed to wake herself up with her own screaming. Again. God damn, she REALLY needed to lay off the peach soda. Although, she had to admit, her dreams had been a bit...strange lately, even without provocation from sugary snacks. Ah well, probably just her imagination toying with her! Tabby shrugged the thought away, stumbling to the kitchen for...whatever meal you eat at four o' clock in the afternoon.

Oh, squid dicks. Out of food again.

Tabby opened the cupboard to find that it was completely bare, aside from various wrappers and crumbs scattered across the corners. Ugggggh, that meant she was going to have to take a trip to Nook's place soon. She hated that guy. She hated him so much. Fucking loan shark, 120,000 bells my BUTT!

Enough about that though.

She scrambled through the fridge for any edible looking thing she could find. Fruit, turnips, maybe even some homemade cat nip her mother had sent in the mail.

Come on...

Pleeeeeease?

...Nothing. Not a damn thing.

Damn it all, she could just skip breakfast then.

Or..uh…what time is it?

Tabby stared up at the clock. Four thirty P.M.

Oh, who even cares anyways? She had more important things to do than debate with herself over what meals were eaten at what time.

...Speaking of important things...

Oh my god, the story!

Tabby slammed the refrigerator door and rushed over to her computer. How could she have forgotten? She couldn't wait to see what reviews she'd gotten!

_[BlueBabe]left a review on your story!_

"_omgggggg guuuuurrlllll! Sooo hot! your so good at writing, peach!1! 3 ;)_

D'aww, Bluebear is such a sweetheart.

Good bear.

Best friend.

Hmm, who else left reviews?

_You have received 100 likes on this story!_

_[read reviews] [return to homepage]_

You click on [read reviews], and you can hardly contain the excitement on your face as you read all of the comments. You feel a blush coming over your face and you grin shyly. Oh, you _GUYS..3_

But wait. What's this?

_[terminallyCondescension]left a review on your story!_

"_oh my GOOOOOOOOD. What the hell is this shit? Are you even TRYING, wee one? Learn how to write, loser! Hehehehehehehe."_

Wow. _Rude._ Did they actually take the time to type out their laughing? Dumbass.

Haha, whatever. Just one nasty comment. Who cares?

Wait, you got...three more messages! You click the icon at the top of the page and scroll down.

_[tipsyTemptations] left a review on your story!_

"_hahahahahAHAHAHhehehehhe! What the heeeellllll? This is the most shixxty thing I hav evr red evrrrrrrrrrrr. Hahahaha do u live in a fuckin barn or some shit? i bet u got ur writing skillz from a HUMAN. heheheeeheeee!_

Wow, and you thought YOU sucked at spelling.

Whatever, let's read the other two. Maybe they'll be better!

_[bedazzledBerylium] left a review on your story!_

"_Um. Not to be rude, but. You really can't write. Do you even know how anatomy works? Are you a HUMAN or something?"_

Um. You FAILED at not being rude. Like, me-WOW.

Ugh, one last comment…great. Your self esteem is starting to drop. You don't know how much more your patience meter can take of this.

_[sentimentalSummoner] left a review on your story!_

"_save yourself before it is too late! they…they are coming for you...this is the only warning I can give you, tabby. they are watching me as we speak. this will not be our last conversation, doyoing."_

...Holy shit, how did they know your name?!

Oh god that's…that's creepy! That's really creepy! Oh my god what oh my…eek!

Tabby scoots away from the computer and is about to spaz the fuck out when suddenly Bluebear slams the door open and runs inside.

"Oh. My. God. TABBY!"

"HOLY SQUID DICKS!"

GOD DAMN, Bluebear! You can't just barge into someone's house like that without knocking!

"Hehehe. Squid dicks."

Bluebear speeds over to Tabby, hugging her and making girly squealing noises.

"Oh my god Tabby, I read your storrryyyyyy! TOTES SUGOI, BRO."

"Oh!" Tabby replies with a blush, "I'm..I'm glad you think so!"

"Of course, peach! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…a few DORKUSES didn't think so. And one of them left a REALLY creepy message, me-WOW!"

"No. Way. Girl. Didn't they read the DON'T LIKE, DON'T LOOK? I am going to give those hoes a piece of my mind! Move over!"

Bluebear pushed Tabby out of the way, preparing to cuss some crazy mofos the fuck out. NO ONE messes with her baffle. No one.

Before she can, there's another SLAM at the door.

"GUYS! GUUUUUYS! COME OOOOOON WE GOTTA GOOOOO! KupKakeKon is in like…two days! We gotta finish our costumes, otaku!"

Damn it, Genji.

Doesn't ANYONE knock anymore?!

Bluebear nods in recognition. "Oh yeeeeaah! How could we forget about that, peach?!"

Oh my god, it's all coming back to you!

Tabby nods as well, jumping out of her seat in excitement. "Holy fucking shit I am so EXCITED, me-WOW!"

"Well come on then, guys!" Genji chimes.

"Coooooooming!" Bluebear exclaims cheerily.

Tabby smiles. Her friends are so adorable. She follows them out the door, making sure to close it all the way before running ahead to catch up with them. She takes one last look at her house, thinking about the cryptic message she'd received, and shakes it off as she heads to Genji's house.


End file.
